Better be, Slytherin!
by RedStarsa
Summary: Turns out the sorting hat doesn't like to be wrong and places Harry in Slytherin anyway. Much to his and professor Snape's dismay. More than likely some random drabbles of Harry being in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor.
1. Thank You

**Super random spur of the moment. This story was done in the wee hours of the night, forgive any typos I will correct them later as I see them. Anyway good night!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sorting hat was never wrong. Even as it contemplated, rocking back and forth between Slytherin and Gryffindor he would stand by his first choice. The great hall waited, anticipating which house it would be. Harry mumbled under his breath 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin'. The sorting hat cleared his voice and beckoned the attention back to him instead of Harry.

"Right then, better be Slytherin!" It was an odd sort of moment. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students clapped out of respect but most of Slytherin shrugged in disbelief. Harry felt weak, queasy even. This was the last house he wanted to be in. Any of the other ones would have been better. As he slumped in his seat watching his new friends both be placed in Gryffindor Harry felt yet again he had been shafted in the game of life. All throughout dinner Harry looked around the hall at all the other students. Content with the house chosen for them. Why had the sorting hat been so cruel?

Once dinner was over Harry followed the other first year Slytherin's back to the common room until his robe was tugged on by a boy prefect. "Potter?" He snapped.

"Yes?"

"Professor Snape wants to see you before lights out."

"Professor…who?" The prefect rolled his eyes and shoved Harry in the direction of Snape's office.

"Honestly." He said annoyed, but still lead Harry to his destination. "Potions master, head of our house, professor Severus Snape." The prefect stopped Harry just short of running into the door. Glaring at him, the prefect used his knuckles to tap on the door. After a few moments and low but solid voice came from it.

"Enter." The prefect boy opened the door and shoved Harry in front. He stood behind him waiting for instructions. After a moment the professor looked up, nodded and excused the older student. "Wait outside Flythe." He looked up at Harry with the most venomous glare. "It'll be but a moment."

The boy, Flythe took his leave behind the door. The professor hadn't looked Harry directly in the eye until the door locked shut. His eyes deep, and black. His lips seemed to be stuck in a perpetual stoic frown. Harry stood as still as he could. Those fearing eyes looked all too familiar, like the ones uncle Vernon would get before a beating was coming.

Harry was certain, that teachers couldn't beat their students, at least he hoped. Because this one looked right angry at him. He didn't understand. Had he done something? Other than begging the sorting hat not to place him in his house. Of course, that must have been it. Harry silently cursed himself as the professor moved slowly though precise around his desk and directly in front of Harry.

"Mr. Potter…" His tone subtle but direct.

"Yes sir?"

"I don't know what delusions Hagrid or other students may have filled your head with but I assure you, whatever heroic image they've plastered on you, it stops with me, is that clear?"

"Sir, I'm not sure why I'm even famous." Snape eyed the boy curiously. How could he not know? Surely that large oaf had told him something about the dark lord, his scar and…her. "I mean that…Hagrid said something about a lord Voldemort." Snape winced at the sudden drop of his former master's name. Even Harry noticed and stopped short.

"Bold, for an eleven year old." Now having sized him up Snape returned to the other side of his desk. "Potter, you will be treated same as any other Slytherin."

"Yes sir." Harry nodded, trying his hardest to keep his eyes focused on the professor's.

"You have a problem I suggest you find a way to resolve it independently, however, if it is beyond your measure or you feel you could possibly put another classmate in mortal peril do try to suspend any foolish actions until I can asses the proper course of action."

After Harry had processed all of his words he guessed that while professor Snape didn't like to be bothered with petty things, he would help if it was absolutely necessary and wasn't too much of a inconvenience to him.

Which in a strange way Harry could appreciate. After all he had learned to make it on his own for most of his life. At least he would help his students, unlike Vernon or Petunia who only did things for Harry to keep him alive.

More strange was that even though professor Snape said he was to be treated like any other student, he was in fact having this conversation privately instead of with the other first years. He went out of his way to ensure that Harry would know of his indifference towards his 'celebrity' status. Again something Harry could appreciate. He wasn't fond of all the attention he was getting, all the whispers and handshakes. It was so…strange. Finally this man, unpleasant that he was, intended for Harry to be humble about his legacy. Although this was pure speculation on Harry's part.

"Flythe." The door opened and the prefect boy stood waiting for Snape's command. "Take Mr. Potter back to the common room. You can assure the others that his status will not overshadow the actual content of his character." The prefect boy nodded and with a strange smile held the door for Harry to exit.

"Professor Snape…" Harry began. Snape looked up from his work with a raised brow. "Um, I just wanted to say…thank you." Before Harry could fully register the confused look in his professor's eyes he turned to follow the prefect back upstairs. Flythe, the idiot left the door open and though with little effort of his wrist twitching it closed silently with the last words of Harry Potter screaming in his mind. Thank you…? 


	2. Self-Preservation

**As I said mostly random drabbles, no coherent story is planned. Also I'm fairly certain I abused the word 'Slytherin' in this one all well. Alternate title for this chapter was; Snape Vs the Sorting hat.**

"Headmaster-" Snape began but was silenced by Dumbledore finishing a thought and withdrawing another with his wand. The transparent silver silk wavering from his temple and dropped into a glass vile. Once it was capped, and put away Dumbledore made his way, briskly to the chair behind his desk. He motioned for Snape to sit and as expected it was rejected by a defiant crossing of arms over his chest.

"What is it Severus?"

"You assured me, you insisted the boy would be placed in Gryffindor!"

The sorting hat woke from his nap to glare down at Snape. He grumbled and looked between the headmaster and Snape.  
>"Eh? Whats that?" He coughed and cleared his voice. "Don't like my choice huh? I seemed to recall you wanting a Gryffindor in Slytherin many years ago. I finally put one to you and you complain about it." Snape narrowed his stare and grit his teeth. After a battle of glaring he snapped.<p>

"This is different! You old piece of leather! Had she been- I'm not arguing with a hat!" He turned away, angry. He did his best to stretch his lips out straight instead of into an expression of despair.

The sorting hat straightened himself out. "Well if my opinion counts for anything-"

"It does not!"

"Severus please…" Dumbledore nodded to the sentient hat and allowed it to go on.

"I had quite the dilemma on where he should be placed."

"Indeed." Said Dumbledore now standing so that he and the hat faced each other as it and Snape did. "So then why, did you choose Slytherin?"

The hat tucked its face inward, how to explain to them so they would understand? He thought for some time and oddly Snape was just as patient for the answer as Dumbledore.

"He is brave yes, clever though, more than he appears. He is self reliant. Reluctant, nervous perhaps about this new world he's only been introduced to but I believe he has what many a Gryffidnor lack, a trait that sets him apart, self preservation. Something he will need to stand a chance against you know who." The hat declared proudly

"It's true Severus. All of us have traits of each house. Also, our entirety does not come from the house in which we are sorted to. Only those in which are the most present. Strongest. If the hat believes Harry belongs in Slytherin, than that is where he shall be."

"Of course he belongs in Slytherin! That is if this tosser doesn't scare the poor boy back into the cupboard under the stairs."

Snape reached for his wand to curse the hat who only chuckled as Dumbledore settled his old pupil.

"Severus, it is crucial you keep an eye on him." Snape clenched his jaw with his grinding teeth and stalked to the other side of Dumbledore's office.

"No more than any other Slytherin."

"You know how important he is."

"Which is why," He regained some of his composure. He hadn't expected this conversation to come up this soon but he was determined to make his way seen. "_Why_ he must be treated like everyone else. If he is constantly worshiped and praised for merely existing we will not have a fully realized wizard ready to fight the dark lord, he will be helpless. He will rely on gut and instinct and that headmaster, will get him killed faster than you can say 'reducto'!"

"What did you have in mind then? You can't mean he be like everyone else. That was taken away from him many years ago. What you're saying is that he must be better than everyone else. Train harder. Learn more, learn fast."

"At least it would be of his own merit. He should know everything, know what he's up against. Let the Slytherin in him take over and make him want to fight, make him want to live!"

Snape realized in that moment how his voice sounded. Loud, passionate, the same tone when he summoned his patronus charm. He locked his lips shut and cursed himself for being so exposed. Dumbledore stroked his beard and sighed with contemplation, he looked and sounded too much like the sorting hat for Snape's liking.

"You truly feel this is the right path for him?"

"You truly feel I'm the person to ask about that?"

"We should asses him first. Find his strengths and weaknesses. Severus, do you think you can teach him occlumency? It would be a very useful skill for him. The dark lord may be inactive now but we both know pieces of him are still lurking beyond our reach. Surely he and Harry have a connection of some kind."

Snape winced at the idea of teaching Potter anything beyond first years potions. It meant more time with him, alone. Those green eyes spearing through his soul unknowingly and should he be adept at occlumency, his thoughts and memories would be next. He shook his head, despising the idea. Despising the plan Dumbledore was setting into motion already. It would not be a good idea for he and Harry to be close. The dark lord would know, his spies would know. Then again…if the boy did become proficient in keeping his thoughts and memories shielded, but he's _just a boy_.

"Perhaps after his first year. After he's got his head on straight."

"Which you will no doubt help him with." Dumbledore returned to the chair behind his desk and slouched back considering Snape. "I understand your concern Severus. You don't want him to be overwhelmed or too arrogant. But as our friend the sorting hat has said, he belongs in Slytherin which means he belongs with you."

**If you haven't guessed, self preservation is one of my favorite traits in Slytherin. It is not often valued or acknowledged. Usually brushed aside as cowardice. I feel it makes them versatile and on their toes so to speak. Notice how Snape, when he duels it's always defensive. Only attacking when he absolutly has to. His movements are controlled, calculated, precise. Don't get me wrong I'm soooo Hufflepuff but other than professor Snape, professore Slughorn is also one of my favorite teachers. If only because Jim Broadbent portrays him beautifully. Okay sorry I'm totally gushing. **


End file.
